Solidarity
by whitechocobo
Summary: A memory long forgotten. A question left unanswered. A desire left unfulfilled – three things carefully kept in the young Chief's heart. They come to light with the appearance of a phantom dancer, inciting the young Chief to pursue them freely once and for all. Fem!KurokoxAkashi
1. PROLOGUE

**Author's Note** : I have to seriously get rid of this habit of writing new fanfics but being unable to finish any of them. :/ Well. Guess I'll have to try and try until I succeed. Ha ha! We'll see where this goes.

 **Title** : Solidarity

 **Summary:** A memory long forgotten. A question left unanswered. A desire left unfulfilled – three things carefully kept in the young Chief's heart. They come to light with the appearance of a phantom dancer, inciting the young Chief to pursue them freely. Fem!KurokoxAkashi

 **Disclaimer** : Nope. If I did, I wouldn't be able to stress-write all my fanfics.

* * *

 **Prologue**

Standing on that stage was a waiflike existence.

Dancing.

Fluttering.

Absolutely captivating.

Lustrous long strands of blue, porcelain skin, eyes of the palest blue – all paired with the alluring contrast of red lips and flushed cheeks, together with the glitter of the hair ornaments and her dancing fan.

It was undoubtedly a sight to behold.

Without warning, she suddenly appeared on that stage, capturing the attention and fully mesmerizing the audience. The sound of tinkling bells rang with every step, beautifully matching the koto playing in the background. Her movements were fluid and at one point, she would disappear in one place and suddenly appear at a different place on the stage – earning numerous gasps of surprise from the audience.

And just as she entered, with one last piercing gaze – she disappeared abruptly in a sea of white petals, signaling the end of the performance.

The roars of appreciation and grand applause soon followed after. The head of the school came forward to greet all the guests and say thank you on behalf of the school; it was a young woman in her twenties who had long caramel brown hair, brown eyes, and a self-assured air around her.

"Thank you for your continued patronage. I, Aida Riko, as the current head of the Seirin school of dance wish to convey our deepest gratitude to all of you for gracing us this evening with your presence. Her voice was steady and confident.

From the seats, a young blonde man with pierced eyes smiled pleasantly.

"Akashi-cchi! What do you –" He turned to converse with his seatmate – who had abruptly disappeared. His visible excitement melted into befuddlement.

"Eh?"

From the other side of the empty chair, a giant man whose purple hair was pulled back into a ponytail was nonchalantly chewing on some bread, lazily watching the person called Aida Riko.

"Murasakibara-cchi!" The blonde waved to get the attention of the said giant. "Akashi-cchi is –!" panic was creeping into his voice.

The tall man gave him a sideways glance.

"Aka-chin?" He pulled out another piece of bread from the paper bag neatly settled on his lap. "He slipped away some time after the blue fairy appeared." He responded in between chews in a lazy drawl.

"What! How could you just let him leave without us?!" Disbelief was evident in the blonde's voice.

From behind them, another voice spoke up with a sharp tone.

"Are you an idiot? It's not part of our job to dictate what he can and cannot do." The blonded turned toward the voice and faced a solemn green-eyed green-haired man. From beside the green-haired man came another voice.

"You were too engrossed in watching, Kise. The appearance of the _blue fairy_ seemed to rattle him a bit. He went stock still once she came on stage." A dark-skinned man with dark blue hair quoted the term from the tall Murasakibara in his observation.

At that statement, the blonde blanked. "Truly? But Akashi's never seen her before." He said in wonder.

The man with dark blue hair gave a shrug. "Maybe she caught his eye."

This made Kise frown even further, "But Akashi's never shown any interest in any woman before, Aomine."

"Then this would be the first." The man called Aomine responded carelessly with a yawn. "Most of the performers are easy on the eyes, anyway."

The green-haired man frowned and adjusted his spectacles, "Kise, when you say 'any woman before' – were you perhaps referring to those shameless women who have been throwing themselves at him?" he asked distastefully, "I'm hardly surprised he's never shown the slightest interest." He added with a prominent frown.

"To be fair, Midorimacchi – they weren't _all_ horrible." Kise defended automatically, ever the gentleman, but added as an afterthought, "Well, maybe only about a handful were actually worth considering." There was a slightly guilty expression at this admission.

"The food they gave me was tasty." Murasakibara added as he licked his fingers clean. Midorima's frown deepened, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a clean light green piece of cloth.

"At least use this to clean your hands." He chided the purple haired giant.

"Eh~ But I'm already done~" Murasakibara replied in a slightly complaining.

"Just do it, Murasakibara or he won't let up." Aomine interjected and the he pouted slightly.

The giant held out the large palm of his hand and Midorima dropped the cloth onto it.

"Ahh~ what a pain." He expressed immediately as he methodically cleaned his hands.

"Focus, men! Tell me, what makes the blue fairy worth Akashicchi's attention?" Kise raised the topic once more and his curiosity was more evident this time.

"Kise," Midorima cut in immediately.

The blonde turned to him with an expectant expression.

"It's none of our business." He said curtly, effectively ending the discussion the blonde wanted to pursue.

Kise's excitement deflated once more and he gave a rare frown.

"But I'm curious." The blonde whined.

"Then just ask him when he comes back." Aomine commented, eyes scanning the crowd for some busty girl perhaps. "If you're that curious you should be able to do just that, shouldn't you?" he asked pointedly.

At this, Kise pouted too. Now instead of one sulking adult, Midorima was left to handle two. He let out a sigh. He wondered how easily Akashi was able to tolerate the lot of them, himself included.

* * *

In another place within the same compound, the young Chief Akashi Seijuurou was running down the lamp-lit polished and neat hallway, trying to chase after the phantom dancer.

He listened raptly as he ran, trying to find echoes of tinkling bells – trying to find _anything_ that would help him locate the person wearing those bells.

Where?

Where?

 _Where are you?_

His robes were in a disarray, his hair clung to his forehead and his breaths came fast – no one, not even his closest friends had ever seen him like this. The young Chief was known to be calm, collected and unshakeable in every situation – right now, he was anything but.

However, appearances were the last thing on the young Chief's mind at that moment.

Something had stirred when those bells had echoed in that enclosed place where he had been moments before. A memory long forgotten, a question left unanswered, a desire left unfulfilled – all the things he had chosen to ignore until he had succeeded his father as Chief.

He paused to catch his breath and gazed at his surroundings. Moonlight glinted off the far-off pond and streaks of light slipped through the surrounding foliage of the building causing fragments of light to decorate the ground outside of the building.

Akashi took a deep breath. " _Who are you?_ " he voiced aloud.

The question was left unanswered.

The only sounds he could hear were the leaves rustling in the wind and the crickets' hymns – steady and continuous.

He could hear no bells.

Akashi let out a soft sigh. "I will definitely find you. Prepare yourself."

* * *

Endnote: Um. Tell me what you think? Yay or nay?


	2. Chapter 1 Pursuit

**Author's Note:** Here you go! I'm an erratic updater so you'll have to excuse my randomness. I update faster when I'm stressed so you might as well wish I was swamped with work - but please do so in moderation. Also on another note, I did some revisions to the Prologue so you can go read the chapter again if you want. Cheers!

 **Title:** Solidarity

 **Summary** : A memory long forgotten. A question left unanswered. A desire left unfulfilled – three things carefully kept in the young Chief's heart. They come to light with the appearance of a phantom dancer, inciting the young Chief to pursue them freely once and for all.

 **Disclaimer:** No. Non. Nada. If I did KuroAka would be canon.

* * *

CHAPTER 1 _Pursuit_

* * *

 **The Chief's Residence**

 **Library**

 **May 09, XXXX 9:42** **AM**

Clack.

Silence.

Clack.

More silence.

Midorima gazed at Akashi intently.

The red-head raised his hand and lifted one piece, placing it with another resounding clack. Without looking up from the Shogi board, the young Chief addressed his opponent in a calm voice.

"Is something the matter, Shintaro?"

The green-haired male cleared his throat and opened his mouth.

"You've been distracted lately, Akashi" He said directly. Akashi's work ethics was still as flawless as ever – but they had all noticed that their young Master's thoughts seemed to be wandering often to a place unknown even to those who knew him best. It had been decided by the four of them that the matter would be addressed and that Midorima was the best candidate to do so.

Thus the young medic had endeavored to invite the young Chief to a game of shogi for just that purpose.

Without an immediate response from his companion, Midorima shifted his gaze back to the board momentarily before making his move.

Another clack followed.

"Hn." Akashi's response was vague in the sense that Midorima could not tell whether he was reacting to his observation or to the move he had just played against him. He believed it to be the former, however, since Akashi was never fazed in a Shogi match.

"Does it have something to do with that dancer from that performance we attended last month?" He ventured. Still, the young Lord did not meet his eyes. Akashi was casually leaning against the palm of his left hand, his fiery red hair partially covering eyes which were a darker and more intense shade of crimson. He seemed to be in thought as to his next move.

Midorima was not rattled by the lack of a response from his boss. Akashi adhered to etiquette and propriety more than anyone he knew. Akashi had perfect manners, so to say, so Midorima believed he was not inclined to leave a query unanswered.

"Not to mention your frequent late night excursions recently," Midorima added cautiously, trying to subtly convey the concern from the others. The message of Midorima's last words was clear, 'Don't think we haven't noticed.'

As a retainer, prying into the business of your master was improper and was greatly discouraged. But this Akashi, who had succeeded the previous Chief had granted all of his close retainers the privilege of free speech in front of him; they used it without hesitation since they had already done so growing up together..

His last input finally made the redhead direct his gaze towards him. There was an amused glint in the young Chief's eyes that made Midorima slightly uncomfortable.

"What specifically do you wish to ask me, Shintaro?" Akashi asked as he made his next move, ultimately backing Midorima into a corner. Midorima inwardly cursed at having fallen so easily into the intricate trap. It didn't help his concentration that he had chosen to confront Akashi during the game as well.

Midorima gave an audible sigh, racking his brains on how to salvage the game. His frown deepened in concentration as he tried to aptly phrase what he wanted to say as well.

"Do you require our assistance? You need only ask." he said, finally.

Midorima was still thinking of his move when Akashi responded.

"I need to accomplish this on my own, or it won't have any meaning." his voice was sure and steady. Midorima knew it was the tone of one who would not be swayed. He knew Akashi well enough to discern _that_ , at least.

"There is no danger in the aspect of you failing," Midorima said offhandedly with confidence. Akashi was not one who _failed_. "The others and I simply wanted to know if there was something we could help with." Midorima expressed to clarify their intentions.

"Just do what you always do. It will be over before any of you realize it." Akashi answered reassuringly. He gave a knowing smile and gestured to the board, "Your move, Shintaro."

He cursed inwardly.

Reluctantly, Midorima raised his hand and made the only move Akashi allowed him to make on that board – one that would disallow him from any other moves. The resounding clack that followed was the signal of the end of their game as well as the green-haired medic's complete defeat.

"Understood." Midorima obliged, referring to Akashi's previous statement . If Akashi said he required no assistance, Midorima and others would not contest that.

* * *

 **Seirin School of Dance**

 **Reception Room**

 **May 11 XXXX 1:05 PM**

"I would have to respectfully decline, Akashi-sama." the woman's voice was direct to the point and no-nonsense but still respectful. Akashi gazed back calmly, already expecting the rejection. He had made himself acquainted with the house rules of the school beforehand and was already listing possible reasons for the rejection in his mind.

Seated across one from another in the square rectangular table were the current Head of the Seirin school of Dance, Aida Riko, and the recently appointed young Chief, Akashi Seijuurou - two of the most prominent figures in their Village. This was not the first time that they had conversed, but it _was_ the first time the young Chief himself had initiated the meeting purposefully.

"If I may be so bold as to ask for the reason why?" he replied in a reasonable tone.

Riko gave him a level look. "It is in accordance with our performer's wishes. She does not wish to entertain visitors and visits other than those she acknowledges and initiates. She prefers to keep to herself." her voice was a sure as before but she still maintained a noticeable level of respect. Akashi was sure she was older than him though, and that obliged him to be respectful as well.

Akashi's expression did not change despite her assertion. "I see," was all he said in response. A whole sentence was left unsaid and Riko seemed to have sensed it as well. She gave a quiet sigh, tucking strands of her brown hair behind her ear.

"In this compound, the wishes of the performers' come first. You may be the Chief, Akashi-sama - but as Head of the School, I must fulfill my duties as well." She seemed troubled by all that was transpiring. Akashi understood - to Aida Riko, he was a valuable patron to Seirin, preferably one she did not want to lose or be in conflict with.

She gazed at him with a slightly apologetic expression but Akashi could tell she wanted to ask _why_ he wanted to meet that particular performer in the first place.

"Kuroko is a newly debuted performer; Her first performance was only last month. Would it be rude of me to inquire as to the reason you wish to meet with her?" Of course, Akashi knew Aida Riko was the type to be bold as well - he had already prepared an appropriate response.

"There is something I wish to clarify with her. I have no other intention in meeting with her." he asserted. On another note, "Would sending her a letter possibly change her mind regarding an unprecedented meeting?"

"Unfortunately, Kuroko-san has expressed her desire to not accept letters she is not expecting as well."

"That is regrettable," Akashi responded and he tried to think of another way he could clarify with the Head of the School.

"I wish I could be of more help but that would be overstepping my the bounds of my position." Riko said with a pensive expression.

He finally offered her a rueful smile and a nod, "I understand. I'm sorry to have put you on the spot like this. It's not my intention to trouble you so." His last sentence was to alleviate her worries for the partnership between the two.

Riko gave a pleased and relieved smile. "My hands are tied in this situation, Akashi-sama." But then there was a sudden gleam in her eyes. "However, _if_ you find another way to do so without my knowledge - that would be a completely different matter."

Akashi eyes glittered and Riko gave a knowing smile. Since she could not allow him to meet with the said dancer in this manner, she was giving him permission to seek out another way.

"I only ask that you do not cause our residents any trouble." As Head, she still needed to give conditions.

Akashi nodded. "I promise."

The two of them parted in good terms and Akashi returned to his home with a different plan brewing in his mind.

* * *

 **Endnote:** I was sucked into the Haikyuu Fandom so fast I couldn't resurface until I reached the latest manga chapter and watched all 2 seasons and until latest episode in season 3. It's a been a wonderful few sleepless nights. Tell me your thoughts? I'm trying to keep my chapters a little short now so I can pace myself better when it comes to updating. :D


	3. Chapter 2 Planning

**Author's Note** : Worry not, as I have been stuck in boring meetings for the past few days and have effectively allowed my mind to wander to fanfiction. So yeah, I got a bit of the story written down already, so I just need to make time to type it out.

On another note, are there any readers here from my other KuroAka Story **Renegade** from my **LosTruth** account? This is just to announce that I've lost access to that account and have resorted to making a new account to pursue my muses. I don't know how else I'm gonna get the word out but JSYK. Also, I kinda lost the drive to update that story when I found out about my account so I'll just say sorry.

 **Title** : Solidarity

 **Rating:** T

 **Summary:** A memory long forgotten. A question left unanswered. A desire left unfulfilled – three things carefully kept in the young Chief's heart. They come to light with the appearance of a phantom dancer, inciting the young Chief to pursue them freely once and for all.

 **Disclaimer:** Nope, non, never. I love Akashi though, that can't be anyone else but my own feelings. :D

* * *

CHAPTER 2 _Planning_

* * *

 **AKASHI HOUSEHOLD**

 **Chief's Residence, Balcony**

 **May 12, XXXX 8:00 AM**

Akashi liked working in his office. He had all the things he needed in that small enclosed room. The name AKASHI was beautifully engraved on the nameplate of the room. It was a room only those who carried the name were allowed to enter. The room reminded him especially of his responsibilities and the name he had to live up to.

However, as it was nearing the end of spring, he found his comfortable office a little too warm for his liking nowadays. Thus for today, he decided to escape to the balcony for the time being. The balcony had been a bit chilly during March but now that summer was fast approaching, the temperature was just right.

He settled comfortably in the lone table in the balcony and spread out his workload, making sure to keep paper weights on each pile he need to read through. The sound of chimes that Kise had purchased rang pleasantly nearby from the slightly warm breeze that came by occasionally.

Akashi carefully dipped the tip of his brush in a small jar of black ink and began to work. He had been working at a steady pace when his concentration was broken suddenly by the sound of a woman's agitated voice.

"Is that how you say thanks to someone doing you a favor?" the somewhat familiar voice caught Akashi's attention. He wondered briefly who it was but the answer came when another person spoke.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. You can go back to work now, Satsuki." Aomine's voice floated up to where Akashi was seated.

' _So it was Momoi Satsuki'_ , Akashi thought as he resumed his work, _'Daiki's childhood friend neighbor.'_

But there was some nagging thought in his mind as he tried to recall something important about the name of the said girl.

"I don't know why I even recommended you to Riko-san in the first place." Momoi huffed.

Akashi's brush paused once more. ' _Riko-san?_ _Could it be?'_ The name uttered by the girl immediately caught his attention again.

"Obviously it's because I'm best at what I do." Aomine said confidently.

Akashi quietly rose from his seat and approached the edge of the balcony. He had to ascertain whether his guess as to who the girl was referring to was correct. When he looked down, he found Aomine in his usual black robe, talking to a pink-haired girl in a deep-red kimono. Akashi's eyes found what he wanted to see immediately. His eyes zeroed in on the small logo sewn onto the girl's kimono, near the collar. It was, without a doubt, the symbol of the Seirin School of Dance.

 _Riko-san_ was referring to Aida Riko, the head of the school.

"You mean picking fights?" Momoi asked with a serious face before she burst into laughter. Aomine clicked his tongue in response.

The plan was quickly piecing together in Akashi's mind as he stared intensely at the pink-haired girl. He just needed more information – and that meant he needed to speak to her personally.

"It's true that you'd be the best choice for an escorting job – but you wouldn't even be getting jobs if it weren't for me advertising you. Don't get too cocky or Akashi-sama might have second thoughts about keeping you as his guard." She said in a chiding tone; her tongue out at the last sentence.

"There's no need for you to worry about _that_ happening, Momoi-san," Akashi said audibly, catching the attention of both.

Pink eyes and dark blue ones simultaneously turned to his direction.

"Ah, Akashi. You were working in the balcony?" Aomine asked offhandedly.

Akashi nodded and Momoi immediately bowed her head respectfully. "I'm sorry for the disturbance, Akashi-sama." She said apologetically.

Akashi let out a chuckle. "There's no need for you to apologize. It would be strange if you weren't always so exuberant around, Daiki." He added and Aomine frowned.

"I'm pretty sure you used the wrong adjective there, Akashi." Aomine interjected. "Personally, I'd describe her as _annoying_ rather than _exuberant_."

Momoi smacked his shoulder with a bit of force, "I'd rather be called annoying than an idiot, stupid Aomine-kun." she said with her tongue out at him again.

"Who're you calling an idiot!" Aomine reacted indignantly.

"You, of course!" she shot back.

A light chuckle broke through their heated conversation and both glanced up at the possible source. Up on the balcony Akashi was laughing in a subdued manner. When they gazed back at him as with slightly disgruntled expressions, he offered them a well-natured smile.

"I was just about to take a break. Would you like to join me for tea, Momoi-san?" he asked politely.

Her eyes widened, "E-Eh? Me?" she stuttered from surprise, "A-Are you sure you're okay with me, Akashi-sama?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" He asked gently before he addressed Aomine. "Would you inform Atsushi for me, Daiki? We'll be having Momoi-san as a guest." Aomine visibly frowned but voiced no complaint to him.

"If you say so," he acquiesced and turned, making his way back into the house.

"D-Dai-chan! Wait!" Momoi yelled out, chasing after Aomine into the house. Akashi watched them disappear from his line of vision and moved back to the table. He picked up a piece of blank paper and immediately began to list down important points he would have to address during the small window of time he would be in her company.

He would need her assistance for his plan to actually succeed – so he needed to make a good impression. He folded the piece of paper and pocketed it inside his robes.

* * *

 **VILLAGE PROPER**

 **Seirin School of Dance**

 **May 12, XXXX 4:47 PM**

She had been leisurely reading by lamplight in her room when the sound of rapidly approaching steps cut through her thoughts of possible suspects in the mystery novel she was holding. She glanced up just as the door abruptly slid open, revealing a breathless Momoi Satsuki.

Kuroko carefully shut her book and placed it in a safe place under the table, after which she was immediately tackled by the overexcited girl.

"TET-CHAN!" she let out an extremely thrilled yell.

"Oof," the blue haired girl let out, as the whole weight of the other girl was suddenly on her abdomen and lap. Her robes loosened around her shoulders and she pulled them up meticulously.

Momoi pulled back immediately, but her eyes were still sparkling with the story she was yearning to tell her.

Kuroko gave a small smile. "It's strange for you to be this happy after seeing Aomine-kun, Momoi-san." Kuroko commented as she readjusted her position to something more comfortable for the both of them.

At this, Momoi let out a distinct pout. "Mou! Dai-chan is such an idiot! Stupid dense idiot!" she said vehemently, burying her face in Kuroko's robes once more to muffle the volume of her voice.

Her fist was clenching her robe tightly.

"But you still like him a lot," Kuroko added with a knowing smile. She gazed down at her friend and found the exposed flesh of Momoi's ears a nice shade of pink, even darker than her hair. After a moment, Momoi's red face peeked out from the fabric of her robes.

' _Very much a girl in love_ ', Kuroko thought.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, STUPID Dai-chan!" she mumbled in an irritated voice.

"You've already said that, Momoi-san." Kuroko pointed out.

"I haven't said it enough!" she interjected, "And you're mean too, Tet-chan! Teasing me like this." She pulled her knees up and curled herself into a ball directing a kicked puppy expression at the blue-haired girl. Kuroko let out a quiet chuckle.

"Sorry, Momoi-san. I was just curious." Kuroko said honestly. "Now will you tell me why you were happy when you came back?" she decided to pursue the topic that would steer her friend toward more positive thoughts.

"Akashi-sama invited me to have tea with him this morning," She said with a pleased smile, the excitement from before returning to her eyes.

"Akashi…Seijuurou-sama, you mean?" Kuroko repeated carefully.

She knew that name very well. It was a name associated with the childhood friend of Momoi-san, the name of the current Chief of their Village who had just come into the position, and a name tied to a piece of her past she did not like recalling.

"Yes!" Momoi nodded.

"How was it?"

"Akashi-sama was really kind and well mannered. There were others that joined us for tea as well apart from Dai-chan. There was Kise Ryouta, Midorima Shintaro, and Murasakibara Atsushi." The names she enumerated were also well-known in their Village.

The personal retainers of the Village Chief were always the best of the best. Aomine Daiki may seem unremarkable, but Momoi testified that Aomine was the most capable fighter in the village – that was why he was tasked to be the personal guard for the Akashi family. The others she had mentioned that accompanied her for tea were also the best in their chosen profession and well esteemed by the residents of the Village.

"At first I was surprised at how informal they acted in front of Akashi-sama, but he seemed unruffled by all of it. In fact, he seemed more comfortable with all of them being so rowdy around him. They all get along really well." She added with a laugh.

Kuroko smiled as well. "You must have had a lot of fun then," she said calmly and Momoi nodded. "It really was! I was a nervous wreck the first few minutes and they were all pretty strange – but I mean, strange in a good way. They were all such colorful characters."

"Strange in a good way? That's an interesting way to describe them." Kuroko observed and Momoi flushed a bit.

"You'll know if you get to meet them," said Momoi nonchalantly. With a furtive glance at her companion she added, " _If_ you'd be willing to meet them, that is."

Kuroko let out a soft breath. "You know how I feel about these things, Momoi-san." She said in a measured voice. "I made it clear the first time we met."

"Then if Akashi-sama had invited you to join him for tea, would you have accepted?" The pink girl's eyes were uncharacteristically serious. Kuroko paused a moment to ponder over the question and the reason for the change of Momoi-san's demeanor.

Kuroko closed her eyes and a vivid color of red filled her vision. A burning red. The color of flames. Of sunset. Of autumn leaves.

Eyes that had met her own during her performance with a semblance of recognition.

"It's highly unlikely that such a situation would ever arise," she began slowly and Momoi was in rapt attention. "But if he did ask me, I would have respectfully declined." She continued quietly.

Momoi cocked her head to one side, a silent question.

' _I'm scared.'_ She replied inwardly, to Momoi she said, "Talking to people drains me too much. If I had time to talk with others, I would much rather use it to practice dancing."

' _I'm scared of the changes that meeting him would entail to the both of us.'_

Momoi wore a light frown, "Tet-chan, I love your dancing. It's always something so otherworldly and breathtaking. I know better than anyone how passionate you are about it despite how you usually act." She said seriously but added in a wistful tone, "But more than you dancing, I would love to see you living happily in this world."

Kuroko gazed softly at her companion. Momoi was an undoubtedly kind person; Kuroko was blessed to have her as a friend.

"I am not unhappy, Momoi-san." She responded in a gentle tone. Momoi gazed at her.

"But it could so much more than 'not unhappy', Tet-chan." She said quietly then let out an exasperated sigh. "But I know how stubborn you can be so here's to hoping someone else will be able to change your mind." She added carelessly reaching out and pulling Kuroko into a hug.

Crimson eyes flashed in her mind once more.

"I don't think I want to meet that person, Momoi-san," said Kuroko.

* * *

Endnote: Um. Akaashi from Haikyuu is my current bae right now so I'm not too sure about this chapter as I was watching S3 episodes in between typing here at work. Tell me what you think?


End file.
